Needed
by Speedy Speck
Summary: After an arguement, Renee Lockhart wishes away her parents, leaving her alone and free, though it slowly begins to dawn upon her, that she actually needs them more than she had ever realised...One-Shot...Written for 'The Sacred and Profane'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: Sixty-Third fanfic!...Written for 'The Sacred and Profane'...PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

This is the story of Renee Lockhart, and how she learnt why you should always be careful what you wish for...

''I hate you!'' The young girl's heeled feet slammed angrily against the sprung surface of the staircase, her form shivering in a strange sort of tense attempt to withhold the rush of hormonal anger stirring within her.

Her brightly shaded aquamarine orbs flashed as they narrowed within their sockets, whilst a partially and intentionally loud growl rumbled from her rose tinted lips, ''Why do you have to ruin everything!''

The door gave an almighty bang as it collided with its frame, the unseen wooden material within splintering to yet another degree as it was forced unbearably for the sixth time that week, before proceeding to lock in place with a surprisingly simple metallic click, sealing the young girl inside the private solitude of her bedroom.

As she spun around upon the softly carpeted floor, the hardened, weighted heel from the soles of her shoes ground into fibrous threads, and her short, slightly waved, brunette locks whipped up around her pale toned face, and soon enough she was pacing up and down the moderately small space, fists clenched and lips pressed together as she grimaced.

_Grr...parents are so...so...stupid! It's all their fault... I bet Taylor would sooooo be interested if he was actually allowed to notice me! But noooo, I'm not allowed to go to any parties, buy any new clothes, or have a life for that matter! Instead I'm forced to stay home and do stupid crummy homework, and spend time with those...losers! I'm seventeen years old for crying out loud!_

In actual fact, the young brunette had indeed been allowed to go to more parties, social gatherings and far to many shopping trips that most girls would dream of in her years of living, but...of course, with her mind and body being of such an...impressionable age and after a rather 'tiring' day, Renee had set it into her mind that her life was 'unfair' and her parent's reasoning behind their supposed well meaning actions; _''We only do it because we care...''_, seemed only to infuriate her even further.

It wasn't long before she was letting out a mass of painfully drilling sobs, her subconscious intention to manipulate her parents somehow with the use of pity, but they soon ceased in their shamefully overbearing 'sorrow' when the got a response in her mother's voice calling through the wooded door, a response that quickly caused them to evaporate, leaving just a scowl of annoyance and dissatisfaction.

''Renee sweetheart, don't you think you're being a little over dramatic...?''

The young girl's face light up not with happiness or agreement, but with a red hot flush of both anger and humiliation, somewhat likeable to a roaring fire being poked, causing it to grow and spark burning flecks, ''Over dramatic? Over bloody dramatic!You're stopping me from having a life!''

Before either her mother, or her father (whom had now joined his wife upon the stairs where they had seemingly chosen to hold their battle with Renee's bedroom door) could utter a word in defence, the young girl started up again, clearly intend on winning the supposed prize of 'freedom for parents', ''Why do you have to ruin everything! My life would be so much better with you gone! I wish-'' ''I wish that you didn't even exist any more!''

A large smirk played across the young brunette's face, as her hands grasped at her quite non-existent hips triumphantly, when the proceeding silence settled, _Ha! That told 'em!..._, though when the eeriy quiet continued for the next five minutes, she soon found herself with an bunch of uneasy nerves swelling within her belly.

A few moments later, she opened up the door, and stuck her head out tentatively, ''Mum...Dad?...'' taking a few steps further onto the landing, the young girl soon found herself staring at a small, whitened note, with the words, 'wish granted' scribbled upon its surface in a strangely glittering silver.

Renee looked around in a mock show of unimpressed confidence, whilst giggling nervously, ''All right...very funny you guys...you can come out no-EEP!'' quite suddenly, the piece of paper now held within her hand gave a sharpened zap and burned away, leaving behind nothing but a few brushes of pale grey ash upon the soft skin of her palm.

Her mouth fell open in shocked disbelief, ''Is this...oh lordy...this is real?'' at first the revelation caused the young girl to tremble with a previously withheld panic, though soon enough, her scared shaking changed into a shiver of excitement, the mind blowing truth sending a powerfully youthful adrenaline pumping through her veins, ''They're gone, which means...I'M FREE!'' Renee proceeded to jump around in a impromptu dance of joyful exhilaration, _This is gunna be fun..._

If her parent's had been there for the rest of the evening, they no doubt would have collapsed in shock at their daughter's supposed 'rightful' actions within their home which included; using each and every piece of cutlery and crockery they owned for the stupidest of things, attempting to drink a glass of her father's strongest whisky, having a two hour long bath (refilling it with hot water every five minutes), putting the tumble dryer on for one cardigan, playing her favourite music loudly enough for the mice in the attic to pack their little furry bags and scram for fear the house would collapse from the forced vibrations, watching each and every eighteen certificated film she could find, and of course, ignoring her homework completely.

* * *

Luckily for the young brunette the morning following the evening wish was a Saturday, as she hadn't quite worked out how she was going to explain the sudden disappearance of her parents to either her teachers or her class mates quite yet, and as she made her way down to the kitchen, she couldn't help the sigh with relief.

She ransacked many of the room's cupboards before she finally settled on a choice for breakfast; honey nut loops, a particular favourite of hers, and after she'd poured herself a extra full bowl of the circular cereal, the young girl reached into the fridge, quickly returning with the bottle of milk she judged to be the most appeasing to smell, though when she turned in her approach back to the table, her robe sleeved arm crashed into the still opened box of loops and before she could even let out a line of muttered curses, masses of the honey coated cereal fell, littered the floor.

She gave a deep groan of annoyance, slowly bending to pick up the infernally crunchy pieces, though as she did so, the young brunette felt a strange sort of nostalgia...

_Renee's mother chuckled lightly, her darkened brown hues narrowing, as her cheeks bones raised to accommodate her warming smile, ''Sweetheart you've got hoops everywhere!'' _

_The little girl, whom was currently between the tender age of four and five, swung her legs back and forth merrily, whilst allowing a cheekily innocent grin play across her cherub like cheeks._

_She had indeed somehow managed to spill at least a quarter of her sweetened cereal upon the breakfast counter, whilst another quarter seemed to be stuck around her face in various different places, though the most grouped clusters were around the corners of her rose bud lips._

_Tifa shook her head in tired amusement, before making an attempt at removing said bowl of honey loops, though the moment her hand came within two inches of the ceramic rim, the miniature brunette's face contorted playfully, as a rumbling ''Grrr!'' emerged. _

_Her mother put on a look of mock disapproval, ''Little girls aren't suppose to growl Renee!''_

_This seemed to spark a kind of proud knowing within her daughter, whom proceeded to stick out her tongue so far that Tifa was surprised it didn't fall out, ''I'm not a little girl though!''_

_The taller brunette raised an eyebrow out of amused interest, ''Oh really, so what are you then?''_

_''I'm the honey monster!'' Renee growled loudly, before pulling her lips to a biting stance, baring her small, white baby teeth, her intention of looking somewhat vicious though soon backfired, as within moment her mother was leaning against the breakfast bar, giggling like a certain ninja on a popsicle high. _

_The little girl on the other hand was neither amused or impressed, and soon her lips were pulled into a rather cute pout, ''You're meant to be scared mummy...''_

_Tifa's face flashed with apologetic embarrassment, within seconds, she dove from her previous position, through the under hatch and around the breakfast bar, causing her entire form to be hidden from view from her now, rather startled looking daughter. _

_''Mummy...?''_

_Renee hesitantly budged upon her seat, attempting to get a better view of her surroundings, though it all seemed rather in vain when she still couldn't find her mother's image in any line of sight._

_Just as the little girl was on the brink of bursting into desperate tears, the larger brunette jumped up, causing her daughter to squeal both in fear and excitement, which soon progressed to joyful mirth, as her mother began to tickle her , whilst in the process, managing to spill every last honey loop across the breakfast bar, creating an impressionist image of rafts floating on a whitened sea. _

Renee smiled softly as she finished picking up the discarded cereal, and after she'd consumed all of her now, newly refreshed favourite breakfast, and had completed her morning routine, she decided to go for a walk about the city, though before leaving, the young girl somewhat subconsciously proceeded to pull on her mother's coat instead of her own...

* * *

As she walked down one of the many streets of Edge, the young brunette choose to do some window shopping of sorts, after all, she wasn't actually able to buy anything due to the fact all her money came from her parents and with them gone...well it became a bit of an issue, though she'd tried her best to push that disconcerting thought to the back most corners of her mind.

After passing a few clothes shops, which both thrilled and depressed Renee; thrilled because they displayed the most beautiful dresses she'd ever seen, and depressed because they also happened to be the most expensive..., she came across a rather flashy electronics store, whose window was full to the brim of flat screen Televisions, all showing the same, golden vision, as the advertisement played by many an image of the beach resort, 'Costa del Sol', and soon enough she found herself staring at the window, completely transfixed, as another brush of familiarity tickled at her insides.

_The ocean air whipped about surface sand, causing a layer of tiny lightened brown grains to float about in their own personal haze, whilst the waves crashing ever so painlessly upon the rocky bed._

_After watching their five year old daughter pad back and forth, with her bright red bucket, a good ten times from the really rather nicely built sandcastle, to the lapping tide, the young couple had grown rather curious as to what could be driving the miniature brunette to persist with this familiar journey. _

_When she returned to her sand sculpture, both Tifa and Reno observed in interest as she empted her bucket into the craved outline circling the turrets, but before the little girl could set off once again, her red headed father decided to do some investigation ''Erm Renee...what are you doing?''_

_She gave a self-aggravated sigh, ''I'm trying to fill up my moat but...it keeps disappearing!'' _

_Both the red head and his wife turned and looked at one another, before switching their attention back to their daughter, simultaneously bursting into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. _

_The miniature brunette didn't seem at all amused by this display, and crossed her arms firmly, ''What's so funny?''_

_Her mother was the first to quell the chuckles desperately trying to escape her, though when she spoke a definite smile remained, ''Nothing sweetie it's just that...well-'' before she could finish, a snort of laughter sounded and soon she had rejoined her husband in their sudden collapse of amusement. _

_Renee's brow furrowed, proceeded by a tremble in her lower lip, before a howl of childish sorrow forced its way out, and soon the little brunette was in her own fit of emotion, though hers was rather less enjoyable to watch, and rather more painful on the ears._

_Both parents ceased in their chuckles immediately, looking at the now sobbing child with more than a hint of embarrassed regret, and as Tifa approached the little girl, the red head cringed slightly, whilst hushing out an; ''Oh dear...'' _

_Within seconds Renee was swept up within the arms of her mother, and soon her head was buried against the shirt's soft fabric folds, whilst its wearer cooed soothingly, ''I'm sorry sweetie...we didn't mean to upset you...''_

_The red head slide across the sand now, bringing himself a mighty closer to the embraced pair, ''Yeah...we're sorry...how about we make it up to you? We could help with your moat hm?''_

_Renee gave a loud sniff before allowing her head to dart up from beneath her mother's arms, so her aquamarine eyes were able to view her father with a somewhat consideration, ''Can...can you make the water stay?''_

_He flashed her a wide smirk of confidence, ''Of course I can, I'm Reno of the Turks!'' _

_The little child jumped up and clapped her hands excitedly, whilst her father began giving orders to the older brunette which included fetching lots of stones and three extra large, triple chordate, sprinkle topped ice creams, with the excuse that they would all need fuel for their newest mission; 'moat building'. _

Renee chuckled lightly at the recollection, though she didn't seem to fazed by it, and soon enough she had continued on her way, though this time with a rather distant look playing across her youthful features.

She proceeded to stroll around aimlessly for another fifteen minutes of so, until her body seemingly decided to draw her towards one of the small, stone bridge which overlooked the larger river below, where young families, and old couple congregated, the rippling water, together with the wild life and sunny atmosphere bringing a lightening joy to those who could appreciate it.

The young brunette rested herself against the bridge's smooth, bricked wall, the lower parts of her arms feeling the effect of the heated material, after its over exposure to the sun, whilst her aquamarine eyes gazed over at the glittering surface below, as the water lapped gentle, rippling only when provoked.

Her head twitched slightly to the side as her ears reverberated with the sound of laughter, heightened in pitch, though still comfortably soft, and soon her vision followed to fix upon the two forms crouched by the water's edge, tearing up stripes of cushion white bread, which seemingly forced a gentle smile upon the young brunette's face.

_Reno's eyes flashed with both disapproval and fear as he watched his fifteen year old daughter ripping off the large chunks of the loaf and chucking them at the rather apprehensive looking ducks, ''Stop throwing it at their heads- and don't throw it so hard! You'll give them a brain haemorrhage!''_

_The teenager stopped for a moment, and begun mumbling to herself, before returning to her previous activity, seemingly carrying out the throws with her aiming even more powerful than her other attempts. _

_Her father nudged himself a little closer, obviously nervous at becoming her new target, ''Renee...is everything...ok?'' _

_She grunted, ''Yeah.'' completely avoiding any eye contact at all, with her gaze fixed upon no particular particle of water._

_Reno smirked slightly, ''Hm...looks like you've inherited your mothers lying skills...''_

_''That's funny, she said the same thing about you when she tried to interrogate yesterday...''_

_Now it was Renee's turn to smirk, as her father's mouth gaped, taking the comment rather badly in a sort of childish offence, which prompted the young teenager to raise and eyebrow, ''Dad...last week mum told you that Cloud wore a wig and you believed her...''_

_''Ok point taken, but you know...if there's something wrong...you can talk to me about it.''_

_She gave a half defeated sigh, ''It's nothing really...just this girl at school...she keeps picking on me...''_

_''Well she's probably just jealous of you, best thing to do with girls like that is to just ignore them...''_

_''You sound like mum...''_

_Reno nodded his head in agreement, ''True your mum did give me a master-class in this kinda stuff...she didn't think my own views were 'appropriate'...I mean if someone tried to bully me I'd probably cook up some devious revenge plan...''_

_His daughter's face lit up almost instantly, ''Really?'' a smile played across her face as she turned back to the ducks, this time throwing them rather more easy to swallow pieces, ''Well that's a relief.''_

_The red head's face crunched up in confusion, ''Huh?''_

_She shrugged absent-mindedly, ''Oh, it's just I was worried you'd have a go at me.''_

_''About what?''_

_Renee threw another piece of bread, quite clearly a degree more carefree than her father, ''About the weeks worth of detention I got.''_

_''Detention?''_

_''Yeah, for empting my cola into that bully's satchel and lighting her spray coated hair on fire with one of the Bunsen-burners!''_

_Her father's face dropped open in an impressed shock, followed by a slight flicking of the eyes, in which his body seemed to lose control, and within seconds, he'd fallen off balance and plunged straight into the river._

_The young brunette burst into a fit of highly amused giggles, as she watched her father splash about in the water, desperately trying to fight of the 'attacking' ducks, ''Ahh! Get 'em off me, get 'em-they're gunna eat me!''_

_Renee stood watching, smiling with real joy once again, after days of disappointed, worrying scowls._

The young brunette stayed there for a moment, pondering whether or not to go to the shop and get some bread of her own, though after a few minutes she shook her head sadly and continued over the bridge, ''It probably won't be much fun by myself...''

* * *

The hour had just pasted into early afternoon when Renee looked around her in surprise, to find her free stroll had led her straight up to the park, to where she soon entered by means of the metallic gate, whose rusty surface was both comforting in its heat absorption, but also bothersome in its bobbled texture.

It didn't take her long to cross the near deserted grassland, and as she sat down upon the black rubber swing seat, a crystal brim of salted fluid form around the base of her aquamarine eyes, her mind filling with images of yet another, now missed moment.

_An eight year old Renee climbed upon the see-saw, apprehension clearly playing upon her face, though the brunette on the other end seemed completely confident that the experience would be enjoyable. _

_''Mummy...I don't like it...''_

_The young woman smiled at her daughter with a motherly patience, yet also with the smallest glint of adventurous determination, ''Don't worry sweetheart, I'm right here...it'll be fun!''_

_The smaller brunette attempted to smile, but it came across more as a grimace, though Tifa seemed to be oblivious to this, and began to slow raise and lower herself, causing the see-saw to bounce in accordance. _

_Renee's hands gripped tightly around the equipment's handle, her fingers turning a yellowy white as the blood was stopped in its circulatory flow, and soon a batch of painfully fearful butterflies started to hatch within her belly. _

_After only a few moments, and rather to many stomach churning jolts, she threw her head back in desperation and screamed with all her might, straining her lungs to full capacity, ''Get me off of this thing!''_

_Neither the mother upon the see-saw, or the father sitting upon the emerald shaded grass needed to be told twice, and as they both went to their daughter's aid, there wasn't even a hint of hesitation. _

_The red head wrapped his arms around the smaller brunette's dungareed waist, ''Is mum trying to torture you again?''_

_''Reno!'' Although Tifa obviously disapproved of his comment, she did seem honestly upset by her actions, ''I thought she'd like it...''_

_He raised a hand up to his daughter's short locks, and ruffled them comfortingly, whilst raising a tired eyebrow at his wife, ''Well clearly the see-saw isn't the thing for Renee...''_

_She looked over at her little girl and smiled apologetically, ''I'm sorry sweetie...'' _

_Renee stuck her tongue out, though not out of annoyance or anger, but really rather playfully, and soon a wide smile graced her small features, ''It's ok mummy, I'll forgive you.''_

_Tifa knew that tone all to well, ''Oh really...and what is it exactly you want me to do in order to get this forgiveness.'' her daughter answered with a high pitched giggle of mischievous knowing, clearly content in the fact she was about to get her desire. _

_Her mother stood behind the swing set, pushing rhythmically against the seat which had been in motion for a good thirty minutes now, whilst her father 'taught the see-saw a lesson', which seemed to include kicking it a lot and yelling rather obnoxious sounding insults, many of which managed to earn tuts of disapproval from Tifa._

Renee halted her own miserable movements, and slumped forwards, burying her tearful face within the palms of her now metallic smelling hands.

She missed them so much; the way they looked out for her, the way the made her feel loved and wanted, the hugs, the hair ruffles, even the rants about homework and boys...so missed it all.

A sob ebbed its way from her trembling lips, and as she raised her head up towards the blue stained sky, wet trails were clearly reflected upon her rosy cheeks, ''I just...I just want them back! Please, I didn't mean it...the wish...it was stupid of me...I was being...childish!'' A new brim of tears overspilled as she flung her head back towards her sheltering hands, though before they hit, she muttered quietly through the choking coat of sorrow which had begun to form in the back of her throat, ''I still need them...I...I love them...''

''Hey...what's with the tears?''

She shot up in surprise and delight at the familiar tone, and much to her absolute elation, there, in front of her, stood her parents; both staring at her with a confused concern.

Renee leapt forwards and embraced the pair tightly, the sudden impact almost knocking the red head and his wife off balance, ''I missed you two so much!''

''What are you talking about sweetie?''

''What-'' The young brunette look up at her father's face and then her mother's, both confused and hopeful, ''You mean...you don't remember?''

Reno's brow furrowed with a suspicious amusement, ''...Remember what?''

''Nothing!'' She flashed them both a bright smile, before returning to the hug, ''Nothing at all...''

When the triplet of forms finally parted, mostly due to the need for air than want, Renee's face fell for a moment, and her hands clasped themselves around her back nervously, ''I'm sorry If I act like a spoilt brat sometimes...''

Tifa looked at her husband with a hint of loving amusement, before returning her gaze to the younger brunette, ''You're not a brat...you're just... a teenager.''

Before Renee could respond, and group of familiar teenagers entered through the gate and plonked themselves town in one of the far corners, causing both parents to sigh with disappointment, as they noticed their daughter's distraction.

The red head cocked his head to the side, ''I guess you want us to go then...so you can hang out with your own mates?''

The young girl's lip curled up in disinterest, as she shock her head effortlessly, ''Nah...'' Tifa's brow raised in disbelief, ''Can we just stay here? Just the three of us...together?''

Reno turned to his wife and both proceeded to share a lingering gaze, obviously trying to figure out what had come over their daughter, and when they returned their attention to the younger form, it took them a good few seconds to break into joyfully surprised smiles, whilst her father gently ruffled her hair, ''Sure thing Renee.''

And for the rest of the day's remaining hours, the Lockhart family stayed there, enjoying each other's company and laughing more together than they had done so in the past three months, with their daughter certain to never take them for granted again...

* * *

A/N= Sorry it took so long to get out...I fell asleep while I was writing it...literally...I was in bed with the laptop and closed my eyes for like two seconds an- *SNORE*...next thing I know it's morning and the laptop's shut itself down! XD

And see-saws are EVIL...they scared the hell out of me when I was a kid...especially when my sister would put me on them, and she'd sit down and I'd shoot up screaming...I can't stand them even now...

Oh and the thing with the bucket and the sandcastle...apparently I did that...for like...two hours...but my parents didn't help...they just left me to go backwards and forwards...I think they thought it was 'cute' : |


End file.
